Between Friends
by mooingcows
Summary: Bra decides to confide her relationship with Goten to Android 17. She never thought it would end the way it did. - A quick one shot, rated T for safety.


**Between Friends**

Bra slumped on her sofa with a thump. She placed her elbows on her knees, then her head onto her hands. Her eyes had a distant look as she let out a deep sigh. 17 sat on the other end and stared. He has been coming over for a while now, and he's still amazed the Briefs let her have her own section of the house. It was almost like being in a small apartment within the house. A house within a house? Take that inception!

Usually Bra would be challenging him to a quick spar, gossiping about what the girls said at lunch, or playing a video game. But not today. 17 leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. He could tell that something was bothering her, but didn't really want to ask what.

He wasn't good with that sort of thing. He always seemed to make things worse – or at least that seemed to be the case with 18 or Marron. How would he comfort her without Vegeta walking in and getting the wrong idea? He wanted to make it one day at the Briefs' without having to be repaired. Bra let out a longer, more exaggerated sigh.

17 took the bait, "Something wrong?" Bra met his gaze and sighed again.

"I guess nothing really. It's just Goten." She leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. 17 nodded his understanding and started tap his foot. He started to fidget underneath the awkwardness that peered through the room. He glanced at Bra, who didn't change positions or even expressions. He tapped his fingers against his knee and tried to think of something to say. The last thing he wanted to know about was her love life with that goof ball.

Bra let out another sigh, hinting that she wanted to talk about it. "Oh," 17 fished for words. "Do I need to kick some ass?" Bra quickly sat up and a scowl covered her face. 'The beast has been angered,' 17 thought.

"You sound just like my dad if I told him! He didn't do anything," Bra's scowl disappeared at the last line as she let out another sigh.

"Kay," he held up his hands in defense, "then why are you upset?"

Bra pushed strands of stray hair behind her ear, "Sometimes I want a little romance. I love him, I do. I know he loves me back, he shows it in his eyes. But, sometimes I want chocolates, flowers, passionate kisses after wonderful dates," she sighed again. "I don't see why he won't take a hint."

A smile creeped across 17's face, "So, take him to your room, light some candles, play a little Barry White, and dress down to your skimpies and shake it a little. If he doesn't take that as a hint, you might want to drop him." 17 started to laugh as Bra started to throw punches.

"That's not funny. I'm trying to be serious." She pouted. "He's such a guy. I don't think flowers every once in a while is so much to ask for." 17 sighed and caught her gaze. He never really noticed how much she has grown. She was beautiful, thin, with the right curves. A fleeting moment of jealously passed through 17.

He stood up abruptly and took her hand, "So, you're telling me you want him to take you out to a wonderful dinner and a dance?" he questioned as he pulled her to her feet. He quickly stretched out her right arm with his left and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He began waltzing her across the floor. A smile finally made it's way to her face. "Maybe you also want him to twirl you around?" He spun her underneath his arm and brought her back to the dancing position.

Bra giggled at his sudden whimsical action, "What are you doing?" she inquired as they slowly made their way across the room. He lowered her down and dipped her across his knee.

"Then, after a wonderful time of dancing, he'll bring you home and pin you against the door." 17 brought her up quickly and pushed her up against the wall. He placed one hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her hip. "Maybe then you'll want him to place a finger underneath your chin until you are seeing eye to eye." He placed his finger gently under her chin and tilted her head up.

Bra began to blush and her heart began to thud, "Then you'll want him to push your hair back behind your ears and lean in closer." 17 brushed the stray strands of hair behind her ear. He brought his lips closer to hers. He could feel the warmth that radiated off them.

"Then you know what will happen next. You're filled with love, lust, and want. And he comes in and," he paused a moment for a more dramatic effect, "gives a big, sloppy, wet kiss." Before Bra could react, 17 turned her head and licked her jawline to her hairline.

Bra squirmed to get out of his hold while screaming, "EWWWW! Oh my gosh, 17! You have some nerve! I think you should leave!" 17 wiped down the side he licked with his hand.

"C'mon, Bra. You can't let a little spit get in between friends. You swap it all the time with Goten." 17 laughed, amused and somewhat aroused, at the situation that had unfold. He shrugged his shoulders, "Talk to Marron or Pan, I'm sure they'll be better. Call me later when you feel better!"

Bra placed her hand on her hip with the other pointing towards the door. 17 opened it to find an irate, short saiyan with a look that could kill drawn across his face. "You better explain yourself android. Why was she screaming?" His tone was demanding which made him seem quite intimidating.

"Ah, ya know, she got licked by a dog." 17 quickly explained as he flew down the hall, barely escaping the small prince.

* * *

_This was just a quick one shot that danced around in the morning hours. I had to get it out there in order to finally get to sleep. Reviews are encouraged and much welcomed, I'd love to see your comments._


End file.
